<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof of Love by RubixaSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422848">Proof of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph'>RubixaSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Checkmate Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding Kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Partial Devil Trigger Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reconciliation, Sex, Some biting, light bloodplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil works hard to try and get used to having a family. All things considered, he's adjusting pretty well. There are still moments of nightmares, and sometimes he still isn't sure if he's doing the whole "parenting" thing right...</p><p>But after a year, he can start to believe that life is getting a little better. </p><p>Better enough for him to admit to Sera: "...more than once I had wondered what it would be like to have a dainty and delicate daughter in our family."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Checkmate Fate [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Chapter 1 is some soft exposition and reconciliations between Vergil and Sera, including some nice conversation that leads into spice. Actual spice is in chapter 2. And chapter 3 is just because I will always have fun with “and then what?”<br/>- If you’re here just for spice, previous story knowledge is not entirely required. The context of the situation is that Nero’s mother (Seraphina) was captured with Vergil and essentially a hostage used to keep Nelo Angelo on a leash, and recently they escaped with Dante and Trish’s help. During the time of captivity, Sera and Vergil had a second child, Vitale. <br/>- The only other thing essential to Sera if you are a new reader, is that she has devil arms that replaced her real arms a long while ago, and they turned the bones in her arms into metal, and metal platings and scales manifest. One of the modes to her devil arms are clawed gauntlets.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year of adjustments, to living among humans again. </p><p>Vergil would say that he was also being given an “easy pass”, since the humans he chose to live amongst were the worshippers of Sparda. Odd it may be, to tiptoe among his father’s cult, but their ability to understand and accept certain parts of the occult made it an easier environment to raise part-devil children.</p><p>He had been entirely uncertain, at the start, if he was going to be doing anything right. The part where he and Sera decided to settle into Fortuna Castle, and outfit it to their needs, was the easy part. Much of his father’s spellwork was inlaid into the castle, and Vergil even found access to a vault of valuables that he could sell in order to have money to start off with. </p><p>Making an environment that felt safe and comfortable for his family was an easy thing to do. </p><p>Interacting with his family, however, was a different matter entirely. </p><p>He still found it hard to believe that he has two sons. </p><p>Nero was 10. And Vitale was likely 8. </p><p>Interacting with them felt like the most difficult challenge in his life. But, to his relief, the two boys were simply happy to have any modicum of their father’s attention at the moment. </p><p>Of course, he had much to learn about not only parenting, but also about being family. </p><p>When they were first cleaning up the castle, he had assumed that the best course of action was for him to give Sera her own space at the master bedroom, where V would be spending most of his nights at, for he wasn’t going to be comfortable sleeping in his own room just yet. </p><p>And he would keep watch outside on the nights he didn’t sleep. In fact, he could simply keep to a comfortable nocturnal schedule, and rest every few days during the daytime. </p><p>But on the seventh night, while V was engrossed in the new book that Vergil had brought back for him, Sera asked him to come back to the bedroom for a moment. </p><p>“V asked me a question that I wouldn’t have an answer for. And it’s something I want to know, too.” She says down on the edge of the bed, and beckoned. “I know you don’t require as much sleep as I would, but why have you not come to bed with us once in a while, even for a little bit?”</p><p>Vergil found himself taken aback. “I… I’ve been keeping watch outside.”</p><p>“You can do that from inside the room, too, you know.” Again, she beckoned, this time with both arms open. </p><p>“I didn’t want to impose into your space.”</p><p>She was silent for but a moment, before responding with arms still outstretched. “This is our room, is it not?”</p><p>And belatedly, he realized that she viewed them as… together. </p><p>“I…” he couldn’t help but look away. </p><p>“Come here, Vergil. It’s been a while since I’ve had you near.”</p><p>It has been. He could remember, through his nightmare of being Nelo Angelo, the dreamlike moments of her soothing him after punishment from Mundus, or even simple respite after his missions. </p><p>But he didn’t need that anymore, did he?</p><p>“I am fine, Sera.”</p><p>She frowned. This made him feel… unease. As if he said something wrong. </p><p>“You don’t have to be hurting to deserve some love, my lion. The demons call us a mated pair. Do paired devils not find comfort in each other’s presence?”</p><p>He caved. And in her embrace, he felt at ease again. After a little while, with her having adjusted his head into her lap, he asked: “Did I cause Vitale worry?”</p><p>“A little. He’s used to you having been away for long periods of time as Angelo. But he would rather have you close by.” </p><p>As she said this, she gently ran her fingers through his hair, nails comfortably scratching his scalp. Years ago, he hated being touched. And with how Mundus tried to torture him, he still wasn’t fond of the idea. But every time, when he was able to go back to her, Sera gave him comfort. </p><p>And he realized that he came to feel at ease around her. That she was a place of safety, and he dared to say that she was now his sense of security.</p><p>The Vergil of the past would have considered this kind of dependency to be weakness. </p><p>A part of him still lingered on the thought that he shouldn’t trust so deeply.</p><p>But he made a promise to do better than his father. Though he originally intended to achieve that by beating back Mundus, now that he and Dante had done so with a joint effort, that experience had opened his eyes to what truly mattered, and what he must actually do to prove he was better. </p><p>Vergil cannot say if he loved his father anymore, or if he ever did. Perhaps, if Sparda were still alive, then the thoughts on love and hate and second chances would matter. </p><p>But it no longer did, in the face of Vergil’s new reality. </p><p>He had children to care for now. And he must do better than what Sparda did. </p><p>And he was grateful that Sera would be here to remind him of when he lost sight of something. </p><p>“Vitale can’t remain in the same bedroom with you forever.”</p><p>“No.” She smiled. “It will be a tough adjustment, but once we welcome our wayward firstborn back into our lives, we’re hoping the boys sharing a room will help him adjust, right?”</p><p>“And after that, you would still welcome me into this space?”</p><p>“Oh, Vergil…” Sera placed her hand upon his cheek. “Are you… do you believe that I’m only putting up with you because you’re the children’s father?”</p><p>His eyes widened. Is that how his reluctance has been coming off as? Sitting up, he tried to correct her thought: “No. It’s that, I… I feel that I’ve imposed on you too much.”</p><p>“Vergil… I didn’t try to save you solely because of our child.” </p><p>
  <em> Then why? </em>
</p><p>He didn’t dare ask. </p><p>“I wanted to save you because I care about your wellbeing, and that care only grew over time. I know, from your perspective, you were hardly lucid for most of it. But I dare to want to deepen this bond. I know you’ve promised me already that you will be here for us, but you don’t have to treat this solely as a duty. I want to love you, if you would let me. And I would like for you to love me, too, if you would become comfortable with it.”</p><p>Love, and protection…</p><p>Immediately, he reached out for her hand, and the words rushed out before he could think them over: “It’s not that I don’t love you. Or Vitale. Or the child we will reunite with. But I’m afraid, Sera. I’m afraid I don’t deserve it, when I’ve made such a mess of my life up until now. The only good thing that’s come of it has been you, and even the children that I don’t know how to interact with. But I don’t know if I’ll do this right.” He never thought he’d feel so nervous in his life, either. “I’m afraid I’ll simply repeat my mistakes, and my father’s mistakes.”</p><p>Sera shifted her hand so that she could properly hold his in hers. “Love that is freely given is love that is deserved.” </p><p>They had a little more time to converse, where she assured him that she wanted him in her life, and in her space. Later, when Vitale went to climb into his mother’s bed that night, he was pleasantly surprised and happy to find that Vergil would be remaining. </p><p>The child snuggled himself in between his parents, sound asleep. And even though Vergil slept little that night, he felt more content than he ever had been. </p><p>From then on, days and nights passed. Nero was reunited with them, and on some nights, both of the children would come snuggle against them. </p><p>As the children became more accustomed to their shared bedroom and came less to their parent’s room, Vergil still made sure to enjoy some part of his night in bed every night. </p><p>Some nights, when he tries to sleep, he still has nightmares of being trapped in his own consciousness, unable to truly control his body or his thoughts as his muddled and drugged demon side called the shots. </p><p>Sera picked up on this, and would soothe him when he wakes. </p><p>The memories of that trauma would never go away. But waking up to her presence made all the difference to how he would recover from the nightmare. </p><hr/><p>He was dreaming again, of a memory. </p><p>Vergil was getting a little better at recognizing when he was in a dream, and getting better about how he could surface from it. </p><p>But this memory of Angelo was curious. </p><p>He lingered in this dream-state, as he revisited the time that Nelo Angelo decided that his pretty caged bird that was Blanco Serafino was his, and his alone. </p><p>The way the devil within began to feel possessive of Sera made Vergil’s heart clench a little. He revisited the memory of when Nelo Angelo tried to enact a physical claim upon her, after bringing in demon pelts and additional sustenance to court her. </p><p>And as he revisited how she had denied him thrice before relenting to Nelo Angelo’s demands, he again felt shame. </p><p>He had long since known that Vitale’s conception was a result of his forceful advances that he did not control. </p><p>But his devil side thought himself justified. Sera never did deny him again once she allowed him in. Nelo Angelo was pleased with the result, though distant at the same time. After all, he was a devil under puppet strings. He didn’t have full access to the proper emotional range needed to react. </p><p>But Vergil did remember a part of Nelo wondering curiously at some point, as Serafino’s stomach grew, on why she was to bear live young, instead of an egg. </p><p>Finally, Vergil’s eyes snapped open. It was still the middle of this night. He hardly slept much at all. Shifting a little, he found relief to see that Sera was sleeping soundly at his side, and down the hall, he could still feel Nero and V’s presence, safely guarded by Shadow and Griffon. </p><p>And then he recognized an oddly new little problem. </p><p>Though the dream was a somewhat unpleasant memory, his body was in a state of arousal. </p><p>How long has it been since he’s had this particular issue?</p><p>When he was young, it was a particularly embarrassing issue. He recalled trying to do all the research he could to deal with it, only to find that the human part of his body was simply not something he could control… and later on, he would learn from occult materials that his demonic side may also be affected by heat or rut cycles. </p><p>And the best and only thing he could do was to deal with it privately. </p><p>Except, that wasn’t quite an option right now, was it? </p><p>In the year since he’s reunited with all that was family, he didn’t think this was going to be something that would crop up again. He could hope that ignoring it would make it go away; it seemed rude to try and relieve himself when Sera was asleep beside him. </p><p>Or perhaps he should try to sneak out of bed and deal with his problem in another part of the castle. After all, they had the whole Fortuna Castle to call home. There were plenty of other rooms he could hide away in to deal with this unruly inconvenience. </p><p>But the moment he rolled over with the thought of getting out of bed, without fail, as if she knew he was trying to leave the room, Sera woke up. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” She asked. </p><p>In the darkness, where there was barely a sliver of light coming through the curtains from the half-moon outside, Vergil could still see her clearly. The strands of her hair that escaped her braid fell upon her cheeks in a way that made her look lovely to him, as she reached an arm out from the comforts of her blankets towards him. </p><p>She was always reaching out for him, to let him know that he was not alone, and that he was going to be okay. </p><p>“I had another dream.” He responded plainly, shifting to get back into bed. </p><p>Sera knew what he meant by “dream” and asked: “Is it one you’d like to talk about?”</p><p>It was like this, always. He had the choice to remain silent. But she always offered to listen. And he’s come to accept in the past year that sometimes, it was better to talk about things. </p><p>“It was…” He started, and tried to find the words to describe the memory without making it sound bad. “It was when Nelo, when I, tried to claim you…” He sighed, and tried again. “I simply feel some guilt regarding that, instead of distress.”</p><p>“Guilt?” Sera encircled her free arm about his shoulder, and entwined her fingers into his hair gently. “Oh, you’re talking about Vitale’s conception.”</p><p>She said it so plainly, and it made Vergil feel abashed. “You did not have to say it so plainly. But yes… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry I became so insistent. I… I do love you. And the resulting children. But it shouldn’t have been… I wished they had come under better circumstances. I feel as if my efforts of love are not entirely genuine because of those circumstances.”</p><p>An amused smile crept onto Seraphina’s face. “Are you saying that if we planned a child, it would make our current love more real?”</p><p>Seeing that he had walked into a trap for teasing, he was quick to refute: “That’s not, it’s just that…”</p><p>She laughed softly, and leaned in to kiss him. He’s discovered it was her favorite way to get him to stop talking, and he had to admit that it was effective. </p><p>“I loathe to admit this, Vergil, but I’ve found that I have the ability to drug devils, remember? If I had truly not wanted to accept your advances during our time in captivity, I had ways to make you stop.”</p><p>“But you didn’t.” He realized.</p><p>“I didn’t. Because I missed you. And I love you. Though I should have known better on the consequences. In my defence, I didn’t think I was capable of having another child by then.”</p><p>On that topic, Vergil couldn’t help but smile a little. He had been resigned to his “fate” ever since Sera and Dante saved him from Mundus’ grasp, and though it has been somewhat difficult, he knew without a doubt now that he loved this family of his. </p><p>How could he not? When Sera had waded through Hell both figurative and literal for him; when Vitale could still love him despite how absent of a parent and monster he had been.</p><p>When Nero suffered ten years without both his parents and immediately welcomed them into his life with open arms. </p><p>They loved him. They gave him a kind of protection he didn’t think he needed. </p><p>Contact was not something he liked to initiate, but for Sera, who became his closest comfort for the years they were under Mundus’ thumb, he found himself able to do things like reciprocate an embrace for her. </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>He didn’t have to elaborate what he was thanking her for. And just like that, he enjoyed her comfortable presence for a while longer.</p><p>Though the <em> problem </em> that he woke up with in the first place was still there. </p><p>And that was when Sera asked: “Just wondering, but it almost sounded as if you would like another child, since the ‘circumstances’ of the past weren’t ideal.”</p><p>In trying to keep his reaction from betraying his surprise at the accusation, he took a deep breath and tried to really think about it.</p><p>Another child? Between the two boys that they already have, he was already constantly on edge, fearful of letting them down. Providing for them wasn’t the difficult part, as the Order of the Sword became <em> very </em> easy to strongarm, though he did provide services in exchange, finding that his combat ability and his research abilities came in handy. </p><p>But a thought did come to mind, when thinking of Nero and Vitale. And he muttered in admittance: “I sometimes think of Kyrie. She’s a perfect angel, and more than once I had wondered what it would be like to have a dainty and delicate daughter in our family.”</p><p>This prompted soft laughter from Sera. “Oh, Vergil… Kyrie is an angel, that is true. But between the two of us, I can’t promise we could have a daughter like her. I was never a proper lady and was quite the troublemaker growing up.”</p><p>He knew this about her already. But he found himself reminding her: “You are still quite capable of being kind, gentle, and loving, however.”</p><p>“Hmm…” She sidled closer, pressing her body against his, and without a doubt could feel his erection between them. He wanted to pull away in embarrassment, but she didn’t let him. “Is that your way of saying you’d like to try?”</p><p>“It was really just a fancy, nothing more.” He deflected as he tried again to pull away. Though he could easily break out of her hold, times like these, it was a matter of boundaries and intentions. She loosened her hold. </p><p>But despite letting him move from her embrace, he heard her say as he turned away: “I’ll give you every proof of love you want, Vergil.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that you love me.” He responded, still too abashed to look at her.</p><p>“And I don’t doubt that you love me, or Nero, or Vitale. But now you have me entertaining the idea of a daughter.”</p><p>Warm hands embraced him from behind, and he felt the heat in his core rise to her touch, now laced with an intent that fueled the fire he had been trying to douse. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act on Fancies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I can’t porn without exposition, apparently. This is what happens when I wake up and the first thing I do is roll over, grab my phone, and write spice.<br/>- A certain friend is a big enabler of me writing breeding kinks. I’m not sorry.<br/>- I should have just named this chapter “Consent Is Fucking Sexy and Vergil’s All For It.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knew that he didn’t want to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing such words from her, he felt like a restraint within him snapped. The next exhale felt hot, and he turned to lay on his back and look over at Sera: “Are you certain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you’re certain. But more than that, I miss this, Vergil. I miss our physical intimacy. I enjoy your presence, and I know you needed time to adjust to the human world again. But you haven’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> me since Vitale was born. And that does make me feel a little neglected.” She pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shocked, if he were honest. He didn’t think that the years without sexual contact could make her feel this way, but now that it’s been brought up, he felt somewhat ashamed that he had left her alone like that. Ever since they came back from Hell, he wanted to do everything he could to not disappoint her or the children. Yet he seemed to have overlooked one of her needs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, she waited for him. Waited for him to be ready again, waited to broach the topic, never leaving his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A purring sounded briefly from him, and it mildly surprised even himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he deserve someone so </span>
  <em>
    <span>faithful</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have I done, to deserve you, my lioness?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounded rhetorical, but I do have an answer.” She said, but paused to press a kiss to his lips, first. “You stayed. Despite all that went wrong, in the end, you stayed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he could understand the value of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything they had gone through, he understood on a personal level why the act of staying mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat was really beginning to blossom between them, as they partook in each other’s touch to free themselves of garments. And every touch, every kiss, every gentle little praise… he was able to feel with clarity, even when they evoked images of the past when she soothed Nelo Angelo’s wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the touches from her now helped to better wash away the disassociation he had when his body was not entirely his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for you, whenever you are.” She breathed the words into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though he could feel a bit of impatience, wanting to immediately pin her to the bed right then and there and rut into her pliant form, he didn’t think it fair. “I’ve had my way with you enough back then. You should be allowed to indulge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turned out to be a worthwhile choice, as he couldn’t help but admire how Seraphina would pounce at the opportunity, and immediately kept him prone on his back so that she could straddle his waist. Starved for lovemaking, she was already so wet when she lifted her hips to line him up with her entrance, but she didn’t let her carnal need take away her fierceness as she slowly slid down half of his length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did so with such control, without a tremble in her form as she made sure to sink him into her core slowly. The way she was straddled over him, the devil-arms shifting into clawed gauntlets, one hand placed over his abdomen to steady herself as her claws only ever so lightly dug into his skin…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exuded an image of strength even during sex, and Vergil did find that rather fetching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her other hand reached for his, and she brought his hand to her face to plant a kiss upon his. He couldn’t help but feel like it was not a gesture most would make, but the way she does it was intimate and delightful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love every part of you.” She said as she slid down further, and he could feel the slight strain from her forcing all of him inside. “When I first saw you, I knew you were more than you seemed. I felt that bit of demonic presence from you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you chased after me, despite knowing what I was?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suspected. I didn’t know what it was about you that gave off that aura. But I witnessed how you fought. And I was enamored with your elegant strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an elegant fighter, yourself.” He responded, and then his breath hitched as she simply ground her hips against his. The tip of his cock rubbed against the end of her tunnel, and he realized the last time he was actually lucid for sex was during his first encounter with her, over ten years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stimulation was almost too much, and he growled briefly at her, both of his hands coming to her waist to stop her from moving more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not fear danger. I am your lioness, after all.” Sera teased. “For you, I don’t have to retract my claws. For you, I am not expected to pretend to be a lamb. And you, my white lion, do not have to pretend to be anything else, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil always had an appreciation for words, but never did he think words could have such a profound effect on him during sexual intercourse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to let loose. The heat in his veins were surfacing to his skin, as scales began to form about his thighs, hips, and abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sera…” He pleaded with a tinge of worry, as he could feel his trigger slowly seep through his body, which included his cock. The transformation was surely making him larger, as he could feel how her walls around his member strain and tighten about him, as his cock tried to reach deeper. “I don’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she giggled. Now that he was looking, she was also exhibiting signs of transformation; an ability she essentially stole from Mundus when he attempted to turn her into a demonic pawn. Her thighs were appropriately shifted to take on a tougher demonic skin, white like the angelic knight she was, to prevent his scales from chafing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve taken you in full when you were all armored up. I can take you again. Just watch.” She lifted her hips, and he couldn’t help but look down to see just how much his cock had transformed as she revealed his length to him. Dark, blue, with pulsing light blue veins. Definitely thicker, and he even found himself swallowing anticipation as he could see the demonic feature of a knot at the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where this would go, should they proceed while he was so riled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sera…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh…” As she lowered herself down again, she also leaned forward, as if she were a cat climbing up his chest. “Let go. Don’t let your reservations stop you anymore. We aren’t naive lovers chasing comforts as we were over ten years ago. Nor are we downtrodden prisoners of Hell anymore. It’s just us, Vergil. We are home, together, and wreathed in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing these words, he brought one of his hands from her hips to the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it, Sera. Set me free.” He whispered in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love because you want to love. Make love because you want to create: I want this with you, Vergil. Let’s have another child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an odd time for Vergil to admit to himself, that Dante knew what he was talking about, that power was a choice. Or that, perhaps it was the other way around: choices were powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span> of wanting this, of knowing that she wanted this with him, made his heart soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her explicit consent, adding his realization of how much he relished in the clarity of what he was doing, tipped the fire within into overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her down close to his own body, he tilted his hips and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of sliding in and out of her. Already so sensitive from years of lack of sex, he couldn’t quite keep himself under control. Although he wanted to give her control at first, he quickly slipped back into a dominant need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he flipped her over, though it wasn’t without her allowing him to do so, and loomed over her as he lined himself up with her entrance again, accurately and swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agonizingly, he chose to start off slow, so that he could lean down and kiss her, and then nuzzle against her neck before biting down gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always did seem to have a thing for biting, now that he thought about it. He knew that later she would partake in his blood, also. She moaned as he lapped up the droplets from the broken skin. She tasted so rich and sweet tonight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her scent, too, was something fragrant to his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recognized this scent. It was a scent he was drawn to the night he bedded her the first time. The night he had inadvertently created Nero with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the scent gently came up recently, too. In intervals. Every few weeks, no, every month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what it was, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s fertile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization had him slam his hips forward, sliding his cock in all the way to the base. He rocked into her, pumping his member and feeling how her silken walls caressed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Sera asked: “If we have another son, would you be adamant to have more children until we have a daughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him growl, somehow eliciting even more excitement from his already heated state. Would they be able to handle that? If it weren’t for the Order of the Sword that he could take advantage of, just the idea of a third child would be hard to take care of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to strain you like that.” He admitted truthfully. “It doesn’t have to be a daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I want a daughter, and we have another son? Will you be willing to raise as many children as it takes before we have our little Princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words alone appealed to something in him. Perhaps it was the simple devotion she had, to wanting to fulfill his original fancy. He grunted, felt how his knot was beginning to expand, and put forth more effort into his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sera moaned deliciously despite the added force, and coaxed him: “Fill me, as you have done before. I want you, Vergil. No one else. Only you are allowed to seed me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil knew, right then and there, as he slammed into her body to allow his entire knot to form, that he could never doubt the feeling they had between them from here on out. Perhaps even before now, from when she first remained by his side in Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his knot securely inside, he could feel the tip of his cock pressed firmly into her cervix. He rocked gently, feeling how her tunnel convulsed and milked him as he finally let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ecstasy he felt wasn’t solely from being able to achieve release. Every twitch of his member, as he felt his body push hot cum into her, while she milked him for every drop, felt like a declaration to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They belonged to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Nelo Angelo had claimed her before, this moment now mattered more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no more reservation left in his heart about their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was his, and it’s okay to acknowledge the claim. Just as he was hers, and he can never doubt that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He purred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up and touched one of his horns that he hadn’t realized had manifested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she reached between them, forcing him to lean back to give her access between their bodies. His knot was still fully formed inside her, and it would remain for a while longer. Tied together, he watched her run a finger in circles above her abdomen, and listened to her sigh with content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being serious, though.” She muttered through her stupor. “A decade ago I never thought I’d want to be a mother. But from the moment I found out I was pregnant with Nero, I craved for a complete family. My original plan was to go looking for you, once Nero was old enough for me to leave Fortuna with. That didn’t go quite as planned, but now that I have you… now that I have all of you with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hearing those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there were still several hours before sunrise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...We have an entire castle we can fill, my lioness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had her still knotted, he found that she was receptive to even small stimulations. His devil constitution and his half-triggered state allowed him to remain hard within her, and just from the simple action of stimulating her clit while gently massaging her sweet spot inside her with his cock made her convulse under him again. It was such a satisfying feeling, knowing he could make her feel good, that he purred even more as he preened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Sera pulled him down closer, to first kiss him on the lips. Somehow, they went beyond the need for words, and he didn’t mind one bit as she shifted over just a little, and bit into the base of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He welcomed her claim. The devil within was </span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the claim. Something as simple as fangs and a bit of pain at the right places had him explode with pleasure, and he bucked his hips into her again, to deliver more of his cum as deeply within her as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours.” He told her breathlessly, cock still pressed deep within, twitching as he imagined filling her womb with his hot essence, imagining how she would take that essence and turn it into new life. “I’ll give you my everything, and let you make it yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ours.” She whined as she was filled to the brim, his knot keeping her plugged up good. “I’ll take what you give me and make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied for the time being, Vergil maneuvered her so that they could flip, with him on his back so that she could lay atop him, his arms crossed about her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed a bit of silence. After a while, his knot was finally beginning to deflate, and Sera whispered from his shoulder: “I forgot to consider how we should address the children about this development.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at her. “Is it customary to take into consideration a child’s opinion about the existence of siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “I suppose you didn’t have much of a choice regarding such matters, when it came to Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “Unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew he didn’t mean it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? You were an only child, weren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother was too busy to afford another child, sadly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you have no qualms with wanting more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly a part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt the boys would mind a new sibling. They came to appreciate each other’s sudden existence in each other’s lives, and get along better than Dante and I ever did, when he and I were entwined from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” There was satisfaction in her voice, as she sat up. Though his knot had deflated, and he could already feel some of the hot cum leaking from where they were connected, she did not let him leave her body, and he was still half hard. “I simply hope that they would not think we love them any less. I’ve heard that some children worry about that when there’s a new addition to the family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes… Vergil could see that being a concern. When he was younger, though he had Dante in his life from the start, even he had the idea that he was less loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knew how wrong he was, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can certainly assure them that is not the case.” He said as he reached out to brush his hand against her abdomen, splaying his fingers against the softness. He liked to think that the slightly bloated curve was his doing. “Though perhaps it’s selfish of me to want a child that I could be a proper presence for. A little unfair to the boys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… look what I’ve done. Now I’ve made you worry.” She folded her hand over his. “Let’s not worry. We’re family. We will be a growing family and a happy family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sun hadn’t risen yet. They still had plenty of time before Nero had to go to school. And many other nights to follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- *ahem* My favorite line was probably the response about there being a whole castle to fill. I know, I wrote it. And I just think that’s so hot when the subject contains the breeding kink okay.<br/>- In all seriousness, no, Vergil, don’t actually go for that idea, if you value your sanity. You’re not ready for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Look, why would I write all that talk about a third child without providing some actual RESULTS?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante’s visits to Fortuna were never really consistent. He showed up when he wanted to show up, oftentimes without preamble or forewarning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Lady finally found out from Dante that he went on a whole adventure to some Mallet Island and ended up finding Vergil out of the trip, she had a lot of questions and concerns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those concerns morphed into utter bafflement when Dante dropped the bombshell on her that Vergil had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raising kids.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One must forgive Lady for freaking out a little, since Vergil was an instrument to Arkham’s schemes. Even though she knew Vergil was partially the victim of the situation, she couldn’t help but worry if such a devil of a man should even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for being skeptical, Dante. I want to be happy for you, since I know Vergil going into Hell hurt you a lot. But this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vergil</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re talking about. I might have known him for barely a few minutes, but you really can’t call me crazy for thinking your brother is not suitable for raising children!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you mean, Lady.” Dante agreed, and at the same time, he was grinning from ear to ear. “But you’d be surprised. He’s actually doing pretty good at the whole parenting thing. And you might actually like his wife. What do you think? Wanna come with Trish ‘an me on our next trip to go see them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady squinted at him. “Only because I’m having a hard time believing you. At all. How old are these kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“11 and 9.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“11 and… wait! You’re twins and I’ve only known you for maybe ten years! You were 19 when I met you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Crazy, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bastard was running around on a spree for power when he already had a kid?! At barely 19?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, our parents were happily married!” Dante pretended to be affronted, and then soothed: “Look, Verge didn’t know at the time. And it’s been rough. Offer’s still open for you to come with. Just promise to play nice in front of the kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the last time Dante visited was about 5 months ago. And this time, since he was bringing Lady, he thought he ought to at least phone first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phoning to Fortuna has a bit of an expensive toll, but he’ll eat the cost just to make sure no one bites each other’s head’s off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Curious that you would be phoning ahead at all.” Vergil told him. “But perhaps this is better. Your… friend can come if she would like. But know that I will not tolerate her if she becomes hostile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Already told her. Besides, she’s not that bad once you get to know her. Okay, she’s a bit rough ‘an all. But she’s my friend. I trust her. And, you know… I want her to be able to trust you a little, too. She’s pretty surprised that you settled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor is that any of her business. But I digress. Do give us a proper ETA, Dante. Sera said she would be happy to receive you, but she’s not going to be able to receive guests with the usual energy this time around. Arrive with some tact when you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Is something wrong?” Seemed uncharacteristic of Sera to give such a warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing at all, little brother.” Dante could hear the haughty tone coming from Vergil, and imagine the kind of smirking expression he’d be making. “It’s just that we have a lot to take care of right now. So do forgive us if we’re a little preoccupied.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil flat out wouldn’t disclose what he meant over the phone. So Dante had to resign to finding out when he got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, arriving with Lady in tow wouldn’t make things more complicated, right? Lady even kindly packed her Kalina Ann into a carrying case, instead of carrying it out in the open. They arrived on a weekend when Nero wouldn’t have school, but as it turns out, Nero and V were invited to spend half a day with Credo and Kyrie, first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Dante and Co. arrived at the castle to only be greeted by the adults. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trish was somewhat disappointed when they were told at the door by Vergil that the kids weren’t home at the moment. “Shame, I brought cake. Ice cream cake. Something fancy this time, since it’s been a long time since we’ve last visited.” The box was being kept cool by a smidge of devil magic, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m certain it would be a welcome dessert for tonight.” Vergil welcomed them in, but not before glancing over at Lady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m told you go by Lady, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see that Dante’s informed you, beforehand.” She responded cooly, still untrusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your visit was forewarned. Do not make me regret allowing you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante thought he was going to have to intervene, seeing as Vergil was baring fangs for the moment. But Lady handled it smoothly; or as smoothly as someone like her could: “Calm your jitters, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vergil. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I won’t pretend we don’t have bad blood, but Dante is reason enough to convince me that you can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>civil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just wanted to see for my own eyes what you’re up to. You can’t blame me for not believing everything Dante tells me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante protested, while Vergil seemed to think it over and tactfully call truce: “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they were led into the castle, with Lady commenting: “Figures you’d choose a place like this to live in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my father’s castle. Since my childhood home went up in flames, this was the most suitable place for my family. Surely you can’t have expected us to live in Dante’s shop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To that, she could only mutter: “You have a point, there…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, my shop really isn’t that bad! Seriously, you all could have stayed and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would have been homey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this already, Dante. Don’t be obtuse. Besides, we hardly would have had room at your shop with everyone back then, and we certainly wouldn’t have room, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dane shrugged. “Yeah okay. I get it. The boys would eventually need their own rooms and I only have so much space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than that.” Was all Vergil said, before opening the door to the sitting room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever question of “what do you mean” died on the tip of Dante’s tongue as the first sight he received was Sera lounging on an entire couch, dressed in loose fitting clothes, and clearly pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um…” Dante and Lady both stood at the door speechless, while Trish was the only one who took in this scene, and followed Vergil further into the room to set the cake down on the coffee table, and ask boldly: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sera laughed. “I know, it must be a shock. The last time you two visited, we weren’t entirely sure if we should say anything yet.” She welcomed Trish like the friend that she was, getting up to sit properly, so that Trish could sit beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil glanced at Dante and Lady, and asked them: “Do you plan on coming in to sit down at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazed, Dante remained standing where he was at. “It’s been five </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> since I last visited. You didn’t think to tell me about this sooner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What difference would it have made? You would have found out eventually.” Vergil seemed to scoff, though with amusement as he opted to take his seat on Sera’s other side. “I resolved that if you hadn’t visited by the time your niece was born, I would have called you after.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Verge, you don’t just wait until after the baby’s born to tell your brother that you’re having another kid!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazed as she was, Lady had far better etiquette in this scenario, and pulled at Dante’s arm. “Shhh, stop raising your voice and sit down already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With everyone getting seated, Trish rolled her eyes and simply asked Sera: “How long?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seventh month. Getting there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trish tapped a finger to her chin as she leaned back into the couch and crossed her legs. “Hmm. I think it took V about nine months or so. So normal human incubation period?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would seem.” She laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady couldn’t help but stare. “So, I guess Dante wasn’t just pulling my leg. Um, congrats. A girl, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Vergil could say anything, Sera simply beamed at Lady and told her: “Yes. We hoped for a daughter, and we’re excited to have her as part of the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Lady could only pull her carrying case with her rocket launcher in it closer to her, and nod while her thoughts obviously went elsewhere, Dante leaned forward and finally asked a proper question:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, congrats and all the jazz… you uh, got a name for the little girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one missed the way Dante and Vergil regarded each other in that moment. Lady didn’t think she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> witness a soft smile on Vergil’s face in her lifetime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil pulled Sera close, and announced to Dante: “We do. She will be Evelyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And there was no need for him to explain why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even Trish smiled at that. “Do I get to be her official godmother? Since you gave that honour for Nero and V to Kyrie’s mother, on account of your history with the Eleisons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed only fitting, if not ironically. Even Vergil wouldn’t argue when Sera agreed to Trish’s offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evelyn would not come to be called Eva, however. She would be nicknamed Lyn, and to some level of headache for Vergil, turn out a lot more like her mother: adventurous, bold, and liked to challenge the rules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he would still love her very much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Lyn didn’t need to be an angel, when there was still Kyrie, who would eventually officially become part of their family regardless. So, no matter how they looked at it, Vergil did get everything he wanted, from just one fanciful wish.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- Dante briefly considered if he might need to teach his brother about the existence of condoms. Rest assured, Vergil will make sure to include protection from now on, now that he’s learnt that he ought to not leave Sera unsatisfied. =P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>